


Two Brothers and an Angel (Who Happens to be Dating One of the Brothers)

by destielkills



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dominance, Dubcon or Noncon Moirallegiance, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielkills/pseuds/destielkills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean knew Sam liked to watch him and Cas fucking. And Sam knew that Dean knew. They both knew Sam got off on it. If Dean wanted to be the asshole older brother he could use it as major blackmail material but Dean figured the situation could work to his advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Brothers and an Angel (Who Happens to be Dating One of the Brothers)

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from my friend Ana and it was initially supposed to be 1000 words or less and just the smut scene but I got carried away. Oops.

Dean knew Sam liked to watch him and Cas fucking. And Sam knew that Dean knew. They both knew Sam got off on it. If Dean wanted to be the asshole older brother he could use it as major blackmail material but Dean figured the situation could work to his advantage. He came up with the plan (which was pretty damn genius if you asked Dean) one day while he was fucking into Cas, hard and fast, Sam watching outside the door and using his hand to muffle his little hitched breaths as he jerked himself into a tissue.

That night at dinner Dean made Sam’s favorite; lasagna with actual ricotta instead of store brand cottage cheese that had been rinsed off. He even made garlic bread and a salad, and brought up a bottle of wine from the Men of Letters’ cellar. Cas approached him in the kitchen while he brought out plates silverware and picked up a rag to help Dean dust them off.

“It’s been a while since we’ve had a home cooked dinner.”

“Yeah, well it’s a special occasion.” Dean shrugged as he pulled six wine glasses from the cupbard.

“Why do we need six wine glasses? Are we having company?”

“You put water in one and wine in the other.” Dean explained. Cas tilted his head, but nodded and continued wiping down the silverware. When he was done he stared down at the pile of forks contemplatively.

“Why are there six forks as well?” He looked up at Dean confusedly and Dean chuckled. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, I just forget that you’re not used to all of this sometimes.” Dean smiled at his boyfriend fondly. “You use the fork on the left side of your plate for salad and the one on the right for the main course.”

“Why can’t you just use the same fork for both?”

“Because rich people are pretentious dicks who can actually afford to have enough forks to use two.”

“I don’t understand humans sometimes.” Castiel sighed, placing the cloth on the counter.

“Join the club.” Dean grinned. “I need your help with something, though.”

“Anything Dean, you know that.”

“Yeah, we’ll see how you feel after I tell you what it is.” Dean stepped forward and leaned next to Cas against the counter. “You remember when I told you about Sam watching us?”

“You mean during intercourse? Yes, I remember.”

“Well I figured tonight we could invite him in.” Dean pushed off the counter and stood in front of Cas, hands on the angel’s hips. “Give him a more up close and personal example of how mind blowing sex with us can be.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Castiel’s neck, spreading his lips to nip at the slightly sweat-salty skin.

Castiel bent his head to allow Dean more access and he hummed with content. “You want him to join us during intercourse.”

Dean kissed up Castiel’s jaw to the corner of his mouth before pulling away to watch Cas’s reaction. “Well you more than me. We are brothers after all.”

“Yes I suppose that could become awkward. What time shall this be occurring?”

“As soon as he agrees to it.”

“Then I suppose we had better come up with a fairly convincing case.”

Castiel gave a sly grin that could almost pass for a smirk and Dean grinned. “You’re learning.” He said before pressing their lips together for a heated kiss.

 

When dinner was finished cooking Dean sent Castiel to find Sam while he set the table. He carefully set out the plates around the table, folded the napkins and arranged the silverware, and took extra care not to spill any wine on the table cloth as he poured their glasses. He had just set the lasagna on the table when Cas walked into the dining room with Sam at his heels. Cas walked over to Dean and stood at his side while Sam stopped in his tracks at the sight.

“Uh, what’s all this?” He asked, eying the food suspiciously.

“I thought we all deserved a nice meal for a change.” Dean shrugged nonchalantly, carefully gauging Sam’s reaction. “It’s your favorite. I even used real ricotta.”

“Okay.” Sam said slowly. “Who died?”

Dean sighed and pulled out a chair, motioning for Sam to sit. “Can’t I ever do anything nice for my brother and boyfriend without there being some sort of morbid ulterior motive?”

“Not usually, no.” Sam said. Dean shrugged.

“I’ll admit I don’t normally do things like this, but we’ve all been working hard and business has finally slowed down a bit so I figured, why not?”

“Okay then. But if over dessert you bring out an obituary I’m decking you in the face.”

“Trust me, dessert will be the best part.”

Sam POV

Despite his initial distrust of the meal, it was actually the best lasagna Sam had ever had. He shamelessly helped himself to thirds while Dean and Cas shared meaningful glances over the table. As he thought about it the fact that he was at the end with Dean and Cas on either side of him was a little strange. Ever since Dean finally got over his emotional constipation and kissed the angel they’d been practically attached at the hip. Sam contemplated their looks as he finished the last of his lasagna, but they were too hard to read. When he was done he let his fork fall onto his plate with a loud clatter, startling Dean into looking at him.

“Well that was really good. Thanks, Dean.” He pushed his chair back and started to stand when a hand on his arm made him stop.

“We do have something we need to talk to you about.” Dean said and Sam lowered himself back into his chair.

“I knew it. What happened this time?”

“Nothing happened, Sam. Cas and I just need to ask you something.”

Sam looked between Dean and Castiel’s faces nervously. He knew they knew about his perverted voyeurism kink. He just prayed to god or whoever was listening that they weren’t about to ask him about it directly. That was an extremely awkward conversation he really hoped to avoid.

“There’s really no point beating around the bush, so I’ll just get straight to the point.” Dean leaned forward toward Sam, hands clasped on the table. “We all know you watch us, me and Cas, together. We all know you get off on it.”

Sam groaned and put his face in his hands. He couldn’t see his own face but by the heat in his cheeks he was pretty sure he was getting dangerously close to tomato red. He knew it was weird and creepy but the last thing he needed was his brother telling him how weird and creepy it was.

“Okay, I know it’s creepy and if it makes you uncomfortable I’ll stop and we can just forget about it.”

“That’s not what I was going to say.” Dean chuckled, the sound making Sam lift his head curiously. “I don’t mind it at all. I don’t think Cas does either. Do you, Cas?”

Sam turned his head to see Cas standing from his chair and walked around the table. “Not at all, Dean.” Cas replied, his voice even deeper than normal. Sam shivered at the low tone, watching Cas until the angel was behind him. He looked back to Dean, who was smiling encouragingly at Cas.

“Dean, what’s this all about?” Sam asked, jumping slightly when a hand landed on his shoulder and slowly traveled up to his neck.

“Cas and I have a proposition for you.” Dean grinned.

The hand on Sam’s neck kept moving down over his chest as a pair of lips pressed against the nape of his neck. Sam tensed as Cas kissed up to his ear and bit the lobe, rolling the flesh between his teeth gently.

“We have an idea that you might like.” Cas murmured in Sam ear, his gravelly voice and warm breath making Sam shiver.

“What is it?” He asked, his voice shaky as Cas sucked on a sensitive spot behind his ear.

“Join us in bed, one night only. If you refuse now the offer is off the table for good.” Dean explained.

Sam stared up at Dean incredulously, mouth slack with surprise. “You’re serious? You would do that, with me. Your brother.”

“Cas would do it.” Dean corrected. “I’d just moderate.”

Cas nipped playfully at Sam’s neck, eliciting a small moan and a shaky intake of breath.

“What’s the catch?”

“No catch. Just a one-time opportunity to indulge in whatever fantasies you desire, and in the morning we’re just two brothers and angel who happens to be dating one of the brothers.”

“You’re not possessed or anything? We haven’t come across any sex demons or anything lately have we?”

Cas slid the hand that had been rubbing circles over Sam’s chest up his neck into his mess of hair, tangling his fingers in the long locks and using the leverage to turn Sam’s head so they were face to face, noses touching. “Believe me Sam,” Cas said softly, lips brushing Sam’s with every word “this is all us.”

Sam tried to look down at Cas’s lips but their faces were so close together he couldn’t see past their noses. He looked back up into Cas’s intoxicatingly blue eyes and felt his mouth go dry with want. Unconsciously his tongue flicked out to wet his lips, but Cas’s lips were nearly touching his and he ended up licking the angel’s bottom lip. With that single swipe of his tongue Sam’s entire resolve crumbled and without so much as an apologetic glance to Dean he leaned forward and captured Cas’s lips in a bruising kiss, tongue immediately slipping out to lick its way into the angel’s mouth. Cas kissed back just as enthusiastically, the fingers curled in Sam’s hair tightening deliciously.

They kissed for what seemed like hours to Sam and when they parted to breathe Sam was panting heavily.

“Is that a yes?” Castiel wondered and it was all Sam could do to just nod. Castiel grinned, looking up to Dean who stood and helped Sam to his feet. Together, Cas’s hand still on Sam’s neck and Dean’s resting on his back, they made their way to Dean and Cas’s room.

When the door was closed Dean pushed Sam down on the bed and Castiel sauntered over, leaning down and pressing their foreheads together. “This is your absolute last chance to back out.”

Sam nodded breathlessly. “I’m not.”

“Good.” Castiel growled before pressing their lips together in another bruising kiss, tongues meeting and teeth sinking into lips. Sam groaned as Cas’s hand traveled back up to his head and tangled in his hair, pulling on it just enough to walk the line between pleasure and pain, the sensation making his cock twitch in his jeans. When Cas pulled away Sam chased his mouth blindly, making Cas chuckle as he stood from Sam’s lap.

“So tell us, Sam. What fantasies do you have in mind?” Dean wondered, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms.

Sam swallowed nervously looked up at him and Castiel, who was loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. “Uh, I don’t really know. I’ve never done this. With a guy I mean.”

Dean smirked, turning to Cas. “I guess we’ll have to show him how it’s done then.”

“It appears so.” Cas agreed, looking down at Sam calculatingly before looking back to Dean. “He has a nice mouth.”

Dean walked closer and leaned down, placing a hand on the younger hunter’s cheek. Sam looked up into Dean’s face, nerves fluttering in his stomach. He had no idea how any of this worked, despite what he had seen Cas and his brother do. For some reason he had a feeling what he witnessed through the crack in their door at night was extremely vanilla compared to what they had in mind for him that night. He jumped nervously as Dean moved his thumb over his bottom lip and smiled before straightening back up.

“It’s nice. Not as nice as mine. But nice.”

Castiel chuckled and walked up to Dean, sliding an arm around his neck. “Nobody’s mouth is as nice as yours. Those lips were made for sucking my cock.”

Dean growled and pulled Cas closer by his waist. “I love when you talk dirty.” He captured the angel’s lips in a quick, hard kiss, grinning as he pulled away. “Cas, pants off and on the bed. Sam, kneel on the floor.”

“Why?”

“Because I told you to.” Dean leveled Sam with a hard, commanding glare and Sam’s mouth went dry as his slid off the edge of the bed onto the door and kneeled in front of it. Cas quickly removed his pants, leaving his trenchcoat, shirt, and tie on as he sat on the bed in front of Sam and leaned back on his elbows, his hard cock curving up against his stomach. Sam watched nervously as the angel started to stroke himself, eyes on Sam.

Dean squatted next to Sam and grinned. “It’s a nice cock isn’t it.” Sam nodded wordlessly, mouth dry. “Suck it.”

Sam turned to Dean, eyes wide. “I’ve never given a blowjob before. I don’t know how.”

“You’ll learn as you go. Just suck it.”

“Dean, I do think I –“

“I didn’t ask you to suck his cock, I told you to.” Dean growled, grabbing a fistful of Sam’s hair and yanking his head down so he was level with Castiel’s dick. “Suck it. Now.”

Sam complied, taking a deep breath before taking the shaft in his hand and licking a tentative stripe over the head, flinching at the salty taste of Cas’s precome. Cas’s hand fell away and he sighed, letting his head fall back.

“That’s it, Sammy.” Dean encouraged. “Just open those pretty lips.”

Another breath and Sam wrapped his lips around the head, sucking experimentally. Cas groaned and Sam sucked again, flicking his tongue across the slit. After a few seconds of adjusting he felt pressure on the back of his head, forcing him to take more of Cas in. Dean kept pushing until Sam felt Cas hit the back of his throat. He could feel the angel’s thighs shaking in an effort not to buck his hips and choke him further, but Dean kept pushing him down. He gagged and struggled to lift his head against Dean forcing him down, but the older hunter was too strong. When Dean finally relented he lifted his head and gasped for breath, but Dean quickly forced him back down. Sam realized his dick was still rock hard in his jeans and pressed a hand against the bulge, not wanting to think about what it meant that being forced to give head turned him on.

“You take him so good, Sammy.” Dean praised. “If you could see his face right now. He’s loving this, loving your mouth.”

Sam gagged again, dick twitching as Cas thrust his hips just a tiny bit, his throat flexing around the head of the angel’s dick in spasms. Dean massaged his head, pulling on his hair and scratching his scalp, keeping him just barely on the pleasurable side of painful. The next time Dean let Sam lift his head he took several deep breaths and licked his lips, preparing himself. When he took Cas in his mouth again he relaxed his throat and managed not to gag, his eyes burning with both the effort and tears on the brink of falling. He blinked them away and concentrated on Castiel’s cock and the rhythm in which Dean had started moving his head up and down. Up, suck, down, relax. He could feel Cas clenching the covers in his fists, little gasps escaping him in short bursts.

“That’s it, Sammy. You got it now.” Dean said proudly. “What d’you think, Cas? Think he’s learned enough yet?”

Cas’s only answer was a loud moan and a short thrust of his hips that caught Sam by surprise and made him gag again, tears slipping out of the corners of his eyes.

“Think you can take his come Sammy?” Dean asked, pushing Sam a little further. Sam tried to shake his head no, there was no way he’d be able to swallow Cas’s come. But Dean was holding him in place so tightly he couldn’t move at all. Dean pulled him up slightly and held him there. “C’mon Cas, you know you want to fuck his mouth.”

“Oh god, Dean.” Cas groaned as he thrust up once. “I’m so close.”

“He can take it.” Dean assured the angel and Cas’s control broke. He thrust up with abandon, hitting the back of Sam’s throat consistently. Sam gagged, tears starting to stream down his face from the pain and his dick straining against his jeans in contradiction. Dean just held him in place, still massaging his scalp and murmuring random encouragements. When Cas’s thrusts became erratic and shallow Sam braced himself but he still flinched and gagged at the first spurt of come in the back of his throat. He tried to swallow it all but most of it ended up dribbling out of the side of his mouth and down Cas’s cock.

When Cas fell limp on the bed Dean released his hold on Sam’s head. Sam sat back, taking deep breaths and wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

“I’m impressed, Sammy.” Dean smirked, looking up to where Cas was panting on the bed.

“I’m a quick learner.” Sam countered, trying to adjust his jeans around his erection.

“And kinky too I guess.” Dean chuckled at his struggle. Sam blushed, looking down shyly. “We’ll just have to take care of that then, won’t we Cas?”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I ended it there because the prompt was only supposed to be Dean forcing Sam to go down on Cas but I might write the rest of the scene later if inspiration strikes I dunno yet.


End file.
